


Hygge (If You Love Me, Please Give Me Cuddles)

by Monochromatic (orphan_account)



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, I officially love that tag, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Shot, because fluff, just kidding I'm still going to hell, not really - Freeform, ooh, pretty much, sobs, this is basically meant to clear my name, we need more of it for this ship, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Monochromatic
Summary: David is refusing to get out of bed, and when he does, he doesn't want to do anything, despite Simon's best efforts - even his extreme resort.A gradually more and more resigned Simon ensues, and David's attempts to cuddle disarm the tough man once and for all.





	Hygge (If You Love Me, Please Give Me Cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  I just wrote this randomly, and well, it was kinda fun.  
> Hope you enjoy my unedited, unbeta'd crap!
> 
> Just don't get diabetes.

_Plan A: Friendly persuasion_

"David."

"Mugh."

"David."

"Mnh."

"Daviiiid."

"MNH!"

"Seriously?"

" _Mnuuuuugh_."

"Get up."

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh, so multiple syllables do exist?"

"Ugggghhh."

Simon sighed, poking the comedian's duvet-covered back as the younger man groaned into his pillow and refused to even think about getting out of bed. It was already half past 9, for God's sake, and the entertainment mogul actually wanted to get out of the house and do something nice (i.e. avoid Stephen Mulhern and ITV2 for as long as possible. Totally not because he wanted to indulge in being allowed to stare at David as the taller man bounced along, dragging Simon behind him and giving him that brilliant, charismatic smile of his. He really didn't enjoy that). But David just wormed himself further into the bed, his tall frame somehow curling up smaller and smaller.

Simon decides that this is worthy of extreme measures.

He balances carefully over the comedian, dropping down to whisper in his ear.

"If you don't get up." he starts, making David squirm and yelp "It tickles!" "I'm going to have to..."

He doesn't finish the sentence before shoving cold fingers down David's neck and making the younger man squeal, kicking wildly as he makes his escape into the depths of the covers. Simon doesn't let up, poking the comedian's sides, and judging by the way the lump under the duvet yelps and wriggles and pleads, it's working. That is, until a well-aimed knee disarms him and a muffled huff serves as an apology for the older man's pain.

_Plan B: FAILED_

"David, come on, please."

The comedian finally pokes his head out, hair completely dishevelled, sticking up wildly, and traces of a blush appearing from over the cream covers. One hazel eye cracks open and glares malice at him.

"I'b fore." comes the reply, muffled by the covers clenched tight in defence.

"What?"

David groans, wincing as he sits up, and oh, that's why. He's blushing, eyebrows furrowed as he pouts and looks anywhere bu Simon.

"Sore." he says pointedly, wincing again.

"Sorry," Simon begins, watching David's face soften slightly at the sound of his voice "Didn't know I went that hard."

David snorts.

"You are a possessive little devil," he states "And you are secretly enjoying this."

The shorter man does a double take. It still surprises him a bit that David, the naive, dirty-minded diva, is fully capable of reading people's minds - if only to best insult them. Because as a matter of fact, yes, Simon is enjoying the evidence of him left on David's body, and if they go out of the house, everyone will see _his_ mark, that David is his and only his.

The man in question, however, is completely unwilling to broadcast that and has once again buried himself under the blankets.

_Plan C: Blackmail_

"David-"

"Who else would it be? Louis Walsh?"

"No. But if you don't get up, I'm taking a picture and sending it to Stephen and Alesha."

"You wouldn't"

"I will."

David is eyeing him suspiciously as the mogul reaches for the phone on the night-stand. As Simon is carrying the device back, the comedian lashes out, striking it away and diving after it. Simon launches after him, wrestling it back and pinning the pouting man under him, dangling the device inches away from David's nose and watching him scowl and attempt to lick it.

"Nuh-uh, darling. Gotta get up"

David watches with widening eyes as the mogul unlock it, then open-

"OKAY OKAY I'M GETTING UP!" he yelps, pushing Simon off and wincing as he scrambles to get up. "You win."

Simon smirks.

"I always do, love."

David gives him a demonic look, and _oh no he isn't-_

"Well, you didn't win the Nation's Favourite TV Judge, Si."

"SHUT UP."

* * *

"David, get off me."

Okay, this isn't the worst that could've happened, but still, being cuddled by David and his ridiculously longer body was not on the agenda.

"Shh...Enjoy it while you can."

Simon sighs, wriggling out of David's arms only to be caught by the wrist and sent flying back onto the comedian's chest, face to face with his contented, cat-like smile.

"David."

In response, the younger man simply tightens his grip, eyelashes fluttering open and smile widening, and who could resist those melting hazel eyes and gorgeous grin?

Not Simon.

The older man sighs for possibly the hundredth time that day, and settles down, despite the lingering irritation.

"See? it's not that bad, Si. First time cuddling with your husband."

Simon rolls his eyes, and can't resist a sly peck on the lips, watching David's eyes snap open in surprise. It does sting a bit, but still.

"I do love you, you idiot."

The smile widens impossibly and chapped lips whisper against his own.

_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> yay!  
> hope you enjoyed that!  
> -Mono out


End file.
